


[podfic] Fireworks

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet, Endor, Fireworks, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghosts, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Baze talks to an old friend through the Force.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977432) by [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/97z7ulr5jcee69l/SWRO%20Fireworks.mp3?dl=0) (9.44 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:04:28


End file.
